


Luminesce

by VeggiesforPresident (luridCavum)



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luridCavum/pseuds/VeggiesforPresident
Summary: The lights are still on when Uo gets home.





	Luminesce

The lights are still on when Uo gets home. The dim one in the kitchen illuminates her shuffle to the fridge to grab a leftover sandwich and one of those cherry croissants she's so fond of. On top of the croissant Tupperware is a note in small, square handwriting. _Don't eat too many of these before bed. I'll know._ Uo smiles and puts her third croissant back.

Her stomach growls. She pats it and tells it to quiet down. It was a long day. Damn construction was delayed because the idiot architect didn't double-check his numbers, so the front wall of the house came up half a meter too short. They had to tear the whole thing down and start over. She'd also had to yell at him for a while, some sniveling just-out-of-college kid who thinks he's better than the women and men actually building the house for him. The whole thing was annoying as hell and she'd worked up quite an appetite over it.

Uo chuckles to herself, biting a hunk out of her second croissant. When did she get so old? Kyoko would be ashamed of her. Uo can picture it perfectly. Kyoko wouldn't frown, but she'd look Uo right in her eyes and say, 'Uo, just because he's gone on a different path than you doesn't mean you're better than him. Try to have some patience, it can't be easy running a big project at his age.'

And she'd be right, of course. She often is.

“Arisa?” A voice calls from inside the bedroom, where a soft light is falling through the crack under the door. “Is that you?”

“I'm here,” Uo says, mouth full of croissant. She smiles and shoves the rest of the pastry into her mouth before pushing the door open.

Hanajima is sitting in bed, a book propped up on her knees. Her hair is a braided rope down her back. She smiles at Uo with her eyes.

“Welcome home,” She says, putting her book down spine-up.

“Thanks,” Uo says. She pushes into their room and leans over for a kiss, which Hana gives graciously. Uo smiles against Hana's lips, “Good to be home.”

She kisses Hana few more times, still loving the taste of her mouth after all these years, before she splits off and gets ready for bed. Her neon construction jacket is contrasted with the black dress Hana has slung over the back of their laundry chair. Uo makes quick work of stripping out of her day clothes, tying her hair back, and brushing her teeth.

Hana's found a stopping place in her book by the time Uo gets back. Uo climbs into bed, straddling Hana with her knees and elbows. They kiss a while, the tang of their toothpastes mingling overtop of the taste that's just the two of them, warm and weird and wet.

“How was your day?” Uo asks, studying the way Hana's long lashes kiss when she blinks.

“Good. Mitchan thanks me everyday that I keep my deadlines.” Hana says.

“Way better than the old dog, eh?”

“Very.”

“How's the new book coming?”

Hana looks away, “I'm still stuck figuring out Haruka's motivations.”

“Mm. We can talk about it over dinner tomorrow.”

“I would like that.”

Uo kisses Hana's cheek, “I know you would.”

“You're back late,” Hana says, leaning into Uo's lips still touching her face.

“God yeah,” Uo sighs, “Architect is a bitch and a dumbass.”

“Hmm?”

“Yeah. I'll tell you all about it in the morning.”

Uo rolls off Hana and burrows herself under the covers. Hana has already warmed her half of the bed, so Uo shuffles over and wraps her arms around Hana's torso. Hana reaches up and clicks off the light, leaving the two women alone together in the dark. Hana pets Uo's hair, twisting a stray bit between two of her fingers. Uo makes a contented noise at the back of her throat.

“Oh, Tohru called,” Hana says, her voice low, “She and Kyo would like to come by for dinner on Saturday.”

“Sure,” Uo says, pulling Hana closer to her, “Maybe carrot-top can finally beat me at cards.”

“I doubt it.”

Uo snorts, “I do, too.”

Hana is in a loose silk nightgown, the valley of the neckline meeting right between her small breasts.

“But enough about them,” Uo says, and kisses Hana's breastbone, “I missed you.”

Hana shivers and wraps her arms around Uo's shoulders, while Uo kisses, and kisses, and kisses...

 

Later, they're both strung out, breathing hard, with Uo's arm trapped beneath Hana's neck. Hana curls her fingers between Uo's with her free hand. Hana nuzzles her face against the back of Uo's palm.

“We did good with Tohru,” Hana says.

“Tch, you say that like she's our daughter.”

“Isn't she?”

“Yeah,” Uo says, smiling at Hana, “She kinda is.”

Hana kisses the back of Uo's hand.

“I'm proud of her,” Hana says.

“Me, too, Saki. Me, too.”


End file.
